harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria
Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria is an American Live-action/Animated hybrid Tokusatsu Action Comedy-Drama TV series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks and Lionsgate Television to be released in August 23, 2013 on AMtv (not to be confused with MTV's AMTV morning block) and Fall 2013 on Showtime and Spike TV. About the Show and An action-dramedy Live-action/animated TV spin-off of YouTube Poop: The Series has been announced on Canterlot Gardens 2012 with the title: Guardians of Equestria, and is set to release on AMtv in the summer of 2013 and in Spike TV and Showtime in Fall 2013. The series will be rated TV-14 and it could be intended for families of younger children under supervision and an older audience. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Koichi Sakamoto, Alex Kurtzman and Jayson Thiessen and is considered as the first original series from AMtv (as a channel part of NI97/AR97 ESI) and distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks and FremantleMedia Enterprises with a production of Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Adness Entertainment, K/O Paper Products and The Collective collaborated with Toei Company International. The series will take events after Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship, just like the Fred TV movies. Also, it is announced that the series will be filmed in stereoscopic Digital 3D. Montalvo stated the TV series will be a tribute parody to Tokusatsu from the 60s to the 2010s and beyond as well as a tribute to My Little Pony G1-G4 in the style of crossovers from YouTube Poop: The Series as they mix action, drama, fantasy, science fiction and comedy with slapstick and sitcom fun involved, like The Aquabats! Super Show meets Power Rangers and Out of Jimmy's Head for Grown-ups. The series is rated TV-14 for the edited version on TV and the Uncut version is rated TV-MA for DVD/Blu-ray releases only. Premise Despite the tranquility happening with Aaron and his friends and family, Since Equestria Girls premiered 5 months after the season finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, when Twilight Sparkle became a princess, the Brony community started a riot against Hasbro, leading the possibility of the Brony community to be suddenly superior to the target demographic that are the young girls of this generation as well as their families. It's up to the Spirit Brony Resistance and his leader Aaron with the help of his friends and the Girl Masters to take extreme measures to save the fandom's reputations from destroying Hasbro and turning the little girl's dreams into a big nightmare over ponies. They not only will have to become heroes, but to make a team of superheroes with Magic and Technology combined, to save both Equestria and the World from terrifying monsters, villanous enemies, Women-undignifying haters from destroying what Bronies loved and also trying to reform Pony-obsessed, Human-loathing, Alicorn-hating Bronies (without disrespecting them) to stop bashing what Hasbro does and prevent the Bronies from destroying every little girl's dream of Ponies, while having funny moments and glorious adventures. They will be known as the Guardians of Equestria and Saviors of the Brony Fandom. Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Adonis Ortiz - Adonis *Cristina Maldonado - Cristina Voice Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Jeffrey Rath - Link *Colin Fox - King Harkinian Cast of Seiyuus/Mexican VA's Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:TV Series Category:Live-action Series Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Main Series International Airings FremantleMedia Enterprises will distribute the series worldwide around 2013. And it will have as many different languages. *United States - AMtv, AtomicRanger97 Network, CBS, Spike TV, Showtime, UniMas (Spanish Dub), AMLatinoTV (Spanish Dub), 3net (3D Version) *Canada - NI97 Jetstream, Global, Telelatino (Both English and Spanish Dub) *Latin America - AMtv (Both Dubbed and Subbed), Sony Entertainment Television (Subbed), MTV (Dubbed), Canal 5 (Mexico, Dubbed), TV Azteca 3D (Dubbed, 3D Version) *Asia - GMA Channel, AXN *Japan - TV Tokyo, TV Asahi, Toei Channel, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, WOWOW, NaruIchi97 Television, MBS, BS11 (3D Version) *Europe - NaruIchi97 Television, MTV (UK), Disney XD, AXN Black (Spain), Italia 2 (Italy) *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television *Africa - NaruIchi97 Television *Korea - KBS Japanese Version While the series is still in production, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks planned a japanese dub known by the name of "Harmony Unleashed: Equus Sentai" English Speaking Asian Countries as Equestria Task Force (ハーモニーアンリーシュド：エクウス戦隊, Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ekūsu Sentai) airing in Japan after they announced the true japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and is set to air on TV Tokyo, TV Asahi, Toei Channel, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, WOWOW, Manichi Broadcasting System and NaruIchi97 Television in 2013. Which the Toei Airing will have the original HU cast distributed by Toei Company and Lionsgate, and the TV Tokyo/Aichi/TMX airing will have a different voice cast and bringing the real japanese voice cast of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic for the TV Tokyo airing distributed by Bushiroad and Takara Tomy. (It has simulcast for all 2 versions of the Japanese dub and English version for any network airing the series) Yuichi Nakamura will not reprise the voice of Aaron in the japanese dub of GoE after the final season of YTP: the Series. However for the versions of both Toei/Lionsgate and TT/BR, Yuki Kaji will voice Aaron. Mexican Dub Version Lionsgate, NI97 and Televisa confirmed the spanish dub for Guardians of Equestria with distribution from FremantleMedia Latin America to air in December 2013. The series will have 2 versions, the Hasbro version for the Television networks in Latin America per cable (also available in AMLatinoTV) and the Televisa version for Televisa-owned Networks and Univision Communications-owned networks, as, unlike the Hasbro Dub, they have a different voice cast. The Hasbro dub is uncensored, while the Televisa dub has the dialogue without explicit words. Music The music is composed by Jamie Christopherson and produced by William K. Anderson and Daniel Ingram. Theme Songs *Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn ft. Skrillex and Bare Noize Release *TBA Dub Opening *nO limiT by Eclipse (Saori Hayami, Haruka Tomatsu and Megumi Nakajima) from Basquash! Dub Opening *Black Holy by Mikako Komatsu from Bodacious Space Pirates Dub Ending Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:TV Series Category:Live-action Series Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Main Series